A strike of Lightning and a roll of Thunder
by Lavender Bagel
Summary: Two new ponies become new friends with Luna. A new servant arrives and they become the best of friends. But Luna begins to see that soon Celestia is paying less and less attention to her and her new found friends aren't around. She becomes Nightmare Moon again but will the elements prevail again or will they not?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A royal holiday_

_"May you call Princess Twilight to me?" requested Celestia. _

_"Of course your highness." replied the courteous guard. To which he walked away to go fetch the newly bequeathed Princess. Once he left the room; Celestia sighed as she walked towards the door to greet the purple mare, whom had been so loyal to her._

_"Princess you asked for me?"said a voice from the end of the room. Celestia raised her head to see who it belonged to._

_"Ah, Princess Twilight. I see you are settling into your Princess role nicely." Soothed Celestia_

_"Yes, yes your highness. Thank you, I mean a lot of work but yes." Said Twilight a bit confused. She had been ecstatic at the fact of what she had achieved. Despite this she had had a bit of trouble settling into her new role, and she couldn't see her friends as much. But more recently she had been gaining a more positive approach and had now settled into her new wings nicely. _

_"Now, Twilight. I have a treat for you." Said Celestia in a merrier tone._

_"Me?" said Twilight; "But I have only just started my Princess duties?" she continued._

_"I am fully aware Ms Sparkle but I feel all this stress is not good on a young mare like yourself. So I am sending you on a trip to Ponyvillie to spend some time with your friends." Said Celestia with a satisfied smile. _

_"REALLY?" said Twilight excited by the thought to see her friends._

_"Yes." Said the clean white coated Princess._

_"YESYESYESYES! I mean um, thank you Princess Celestia." Said a very excitable mare._

_"You're welcome." Said Celestia with a warm smile._

_Twilight smiled and left the alicorn to collect herself. Celestia picked up a more recent letter from Ponyvillie. It was from Pinkie she opened the seal and began to read:_

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It's me Pinkie Pie! I have a bit of an update. OK first my cake has become really like, 20% cooler than anything ever! AJ has got a new line thanks to Applebloom called Apple builds- LOL! Rarity has a new fashion line called Call of the wild. It's all Cray- Cray animal print! Rainbow has finally managed to do her new trick the danger from being catapulted of a see-saw trick. Fluttershy got another pond where she keeps even more fish oh and Gummy loves it to! Even with all my parties we still miss Twilight. We were wondering if she could come round for a bit? OMG a holiday even! _

_Your laughing subject _

_PP xx" _

_What would she do without Pinkies update to keep her merry? _

_"I should probably better check on Luna in her room." Said Celestia she walked out the room lowering her head and using her golden aura to shut the heavy doors behind her..._

_Hi guys and gals this is my first Fanfic and yeh I hope you enjoy it. Most of my stuff is going to be MLP based but I will do the odd non-mlp one so yeh- thanks for reading xoxoxox_


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

_Chapter 2: New friends_

_"My dear sister, how are you?" Luna looked up from her work to see her sister who she loved very much. _

_"Fine, thank you." She said returning to her work. _

_"Luna? Are you ok you seem subdued today." Said Celestia picking up on Luna's' stressed tone._

_"Sorry; just um busy at the moment." She replied looking back at her work and raising her pen._

_"Well, I just came to inform you that two other ponies are on their way to assist you." Said Celestia with hope to cheer up her sister. _

_"Really? That is wonderful news sister! Thank you!" Luna ran up to hug her sister. More company was a blessed thing to a pony that had been locked away in the moon for a thousand years or more..._

_Celestia hugged her younger sister until she pulled away: "What are their names?" she asked._

_"There is a young Pegasus mare named Thunder Twirl and a unicorn mare named Wish Charmer." Replied the older of the sisters._

_"They sound nice." Said Luna imagining the two ponies. _

_"I'm glad. I have to see to some documents so I will leave you." Said a satisfied Celestia._

_"Thanks sis!" said an excitable Luna_

_"Your welcome don't work too hard ok?"_

_"I won't! Thanks again. When do they arrive?"Said Luna _

_"About two tomorrow afternoon." Said Celestia. "See you later." She finished. The door shut behind Celestia. Luna grinned from ear to ear. She was going to have another friend! Maybe she should do a party... No that is a bit weird. Well, she would give them a warm welcome. More new friends, what a good feeling. That night Luna felt a warm sensation as she raised the moon. She yawned and smiled dreaming of all the fun ahead of her tomorrow..._

_Luna had woken to the sound of her sisters voice. _

_"Luna it's time to get up! Do you remember what is happening today?" Said Celestias warm voice._

_Luna's eyelashes fluttered awake. She groaned and rolled over from her deep sleep. Then upon remembering what day it was she stood up from her bed to greet her sister._

_"It's today!" Said Luna, excited at the thought of meeting new ponies. _

_"Yes." Replied Celestia looking down on her happy sister. _

_Luna let out an excited squeal. An hour later, at 10, Luna was ready for her day and she thought the day couldn't go any slower. She was so looking forward to meeting the two new ponies..._

_Hi again readers! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's a bit short. Exciting new ponies, yay! They are based on me and my friend. So yeh they are OC's. Thank you for reading. New chapter coming soon xoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: Off the train into the castle

_Chapter 3: Off the train into the castle..._

_Luna was pacing up and down the Canterlot castle wall, when she heard the train enter the palace grounds. It was what she had been waiting for for the last 4 hours!_

_Thunder Twirl and Wish Charmer stepped out of the train and on to the platform. They were greeted by a couple of royal guards: "Are you Wish Charmer and Thunder Twirl?"_

_"Yes we are, is Luna around?" said the pink Pegasus excitedly._

_"She is inside the castle waiting for you." The grey colt replied. "I have to say Princess Luna has been very excited since she heard that you were coming." He continued._

_They were interrupted by a loud crash from the other end of the train. They all turned their heads to see what had caused such a commotion. A young mare had fallen out of the carriage along with her suitcase, which she proceeded to gather up her stuff: "I'm sorry!" she said flustered and embarrassed._

_ Thunder Twirl went to help her, but the guard stopped her and told her she would be late if she didn't go now. They walked toward the castle but Wish Charmer using her teal horn aura to help the young mare .Picking up her stuff and putting it back in the case; she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the pony. She responded with a wave and a huge grin as a means of a thank you..._

_"Hello!" shouted an excited Luna from the other side of the royal courtyard. _

_The two new ponies galloped up to her and bowed down. When they rose they saw a blue smiling princess. "How was the trip?" She asked_

_"Oh, lovely your highness, thank you." Said the grey pony._

_"I take it you are Wish charmer." Said Luna, sizing up the grey pony with a teal nose hooves and mane. She wore glasses and a blue fez; which matched her eyes. She had freckles and an honest face. _

_"Yes, your highness." She was met with a lovely smile from Luna._

_"And you must be Thunder Twirl?" enquired Luna. The light pink Pegasus looked up. She had freckles too and a teal mane with a pink bow in it. _

_"Yes, I am your highness" she replied a huge grin on her face thrilled at the prospect of meeting her beloved Princess._

_A chilling breeze blew through the courtyard._

_"It's cold out here. Best you bring your bags and come inside. Come on I will show you your rooms!" said Luna. _

_The two ponies smiled at each other excited about being inside Canterlot castle for the first time. _

_Meanwhile the pony on the station was carrying her luggage in her mouth towards the town. She was booked into the hotel. When she arrived she visited reception, "I'm Happy Song I have reserved a room for the night?" she said._

_"Room number 25, 2__nd__ floor 7__th__ door on your left." Said the receptionist._

_"Thank you very much." Replied Happy Song taking the key and heading for her room... _

_Hello again, thank you sooooo much for all your wonderful reviews and so many readings! Yay you rock! Couple of answers to some questions I got. It is in italics because I like it you know sort of looks authentic-lol. Wish Charmer is based on my friend who writes fanfics (Check her out Windgirl20) and the new-new OC is based on another friend at school. Thank you again- I will write the next chapter ASAP. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Necklaces

_Chapter 4: Necklaces _

_"Isn't this exciting!" said Thunder Twirl. _

_"Yes, I mean meeting the Princess; who could beat that!" replied Wish Charmer pulling out and opening her bag._

_"Princess Luna is different to what I imagined." Replied Thunder Twirl. _

_"What do you mean?" said Wish Charmer. Stopping rummaging through her bag._

_"Well she isn't as subdued as I imagined, you know what I mean?"_

_"Sort of." replied the unicorn._

_"But that's a good thing right?" said the pink Pegasus_

_"Yep, I guess it is." The two excited ponies giggled and hugged each other._

_"Talking about the Princess we'd better see how she is." said the grey pony. They trotted off to the throne room. As they trotted down the shiny Canterlot corridors. They checked their manes and Thunder Twirl tightened her bow. "Do I look okay?" said Thunder Twirl_

_"Oh, stop it you're so vain" said Wish charmer giving her friend a friendly shove. _

_"Hey you're get my coat dirty!" Thunder Twirl said seriously. After a moment of silence they burst into fits of laughter._

_"Ah, there you are!" said Luna poking her head around the door of her bedroom, "Come in I have something to show you!" she said. The two ponies looked at each other and smiled goodness knows what it will be! _

_"Coming Princess" they sang in unison. They trotted in after the young princess. Their eyes widened as they entered the room. It was beautiful. A blue four poster bed with a blue drape was situated by one wall and a sunny balcony which looked out on the courtyard. _

_"It's..." said Wish Charmer_

_"Beautiful!" finished Thunder Twirl._

_"Thank you," said Luna "But that's not what I got you in here for." She finished. The young mares realigned their focus on the Princess._

_"I bought something for you both." She said. Luna bought out to packages from her top draw. _

_"Thank you Princess" said Wish Charmer as they took their presents with great pride. They unwrapped them as quickly as possible. "OMG!" said the mares when they got to the present. They were left with a gold chain each in their hooves. They came to realise something had been engraved on them_

_"Best?" said Thunder Twirl._

_"Friends." Said Wish Charmer reading her necklace_

_"Forever." Finished Luna. She bought out her matching chain with the bottom part of a heart. The mares looked at each other and then Luna bought them together to make a full heart shape with the words: "Best Friends Forever" on it. Luna smiled at the two beaming mares. And before she knew it she was being hugged by her new best friends. She smiled happy that she had made new friends..._

_Thank you once again readers! Gee how many times have I said that? Lol I have one more question in your reviews. I am totally Pinkie Pie! J . I hope you enjoyed this instalment of pony-ness! :) Don't forget to review, Favourite and Follow- yay. Love you all! _

_Lavender Bagel xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Dropped towels _

_Thunder Twirl and Wish Charmer were trotting down the hallway. They had just finished dinner and were going back to their room._

_"That was om nom!" said Wish Charmer. Thunder let out a huge burp._

_"You bet cha!" she replied. Wish Charmer gasped:_

_"Thunder! You can't burp like that!" she said in shock._

_ "Oh, yeh. Pardon" they giggled like little school fillies who knew a rude secret. They turned down the next corridor. They were laughing hard now eyes closed. Then Wish Charmer bumped into someone. She pulled her head back into the surprise to see what or who she had bumped into. She observed a blue earth pony with a pink mane and green bow._

_"Is that?" began Thunder_

_"Oh I'm sorry!" said the mare flustered; she began picking up the towels she had dropped. Thunder began to help her picking up some and passing them back._

_"I remember you!" Said Wish Charmer who had finished scrutinizing the mare. "You were that one on the station weren't you!" the blue mare looked confused and then her face cleared._

_"Yes, how are you doing?"_

_"Fine thanks." Thunder replied. "Sorry we didn't catch your name?" she continued "Oh yeh! Sorry I'm Happy Song." She said "Well I'm Thunder Twirl..." said Thunder "And I'm Wish Charmer!"_

_"Awesome Sauce!" replied Happy Song "Well I have chores to do! So I'm afraid I have to go!" _

_"We should probably head back as well" said Wish Charmer looking up at her hovering friend, "Bye!" "I'll see you around!" shouted Happy Song and she trotted away. The two mares looked at each other in pleasant surprise._

_"Two friends, one day." Said Thunder Twirl "Wow!"_

_"And both of them are complete opposites! I mean one is a servant maid and the other Princess Luna!" replied Wish Charmer equally surprised..._

_Happy Song knocked on Princess Luna's door. "May I come in your Highness?" she enquired. _

_"Yes." Replied a focused Luna. Happy Song entered the young Princess's room; she in turn was just as stunned at the beauty of the room. When she had finished she taking it in her eyes rested on Luna. The rumours were true! Luna was playing on her Wii™! Happy Song smothered a giggle as a maid she was told to keep composure. _

_"Yes, um.." said Luna_

_"Happy Song, your Highness. I have your towels." Luna looked the young earth pony up and down. She looked nice enough. Very fresh-faced. _

_"Oh thank you!" replied Luna snapping herself out of her trance. "I take it you are the new mare that Celestia called for?" _

_"Yes your Highness."_

_"Well, welcome! Um would you mind putting my towels on my bed for me?"_

_"Yes your highness." Happy Song said with a smile. _

_"Thank you." Replied Luna her eyes returning to the screen._

_"Anything else, Princess?" enquired the young mare._

_"Um no thank you. Go on get yourself to bed now." Luna dismissed _

_"Yes, you're High..."_

_"Princess will be fine Ms Song." Luna interrupted her with a smile. Happy Song returned the smile._

_"Yes Princess." And the young mare left. Luna thought as she un paused her game. About her two new friends and how happy she was to have them. "Oh!" she said looking out. "Time to relieve my sister from her duties!" Luna rolled off the bed and walked on to her balcony. Flying up to the top of the castle she met her sister and proceeded to tell her about her day._

_"Those new mares they are brilliant and that new servant is very sweet!" Luna said _

_"I'm glad of it." Said Celestia. "I will leave you to your post, I have paperwork." She groaned. She hugged her sister and flew away. 'Poor Tia.' Luna thought 'She is getting more and more paperwork.' Luna looked out on to the purple-blue sky and sighed happily on her day..._

_Hi again! It's your Bagel! Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for all those reads and lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated! It's a bit longer this time so yeh! Um hope you enjoyed!_

_Lavender Bagel _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

_Chapter 6: Breakfast_

_Luna woke up to her sisters warm sun hit her pillow. Luna smiled and basked in the warm light of the sun; she opened her eyes and thought about what she was going to do today. She smiled at he thought of all the things she planned..._

_Thunder and Wish Charmer awoke to the sound of the bell at Canterlot castle. They woke up and looked at each other from opposite sides of the room. They grinned at each other excited of the days prospects. Then Thunder started to laugh._

_"What?" said Wish Charmer grinning at her friends' ludicrous laugh._

_"OMG your hair!" Wish turned to the mirror and laughed at the reflection. She levitated her brush and began combing it through. _

_"Come on Twirlly! Up." Wish Charmer said. Thunder leapt into the air hovering with a big yawn._

_"Twirlly?" said Thunder. They both laughed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door; it opened and in came Happy Song._

_"Morning girls!" she sung. "Sorry been told you have to come down for breakfast now in the maids' quarters. _

_"Okay." Wish Charmer said. She smiled at the young mare. "How about going out tonight with us and Luna. We're heading to the Hearth's warming market!" _

_"It's only the first of December!" Happy Song replied. "But yes," she continued, "Are sure it will be ok with Princess Luna?" she asked._

_"This is the Princess we are talking about!" said Thunder._

_"She will be fine! I mean look what she gave us" said Wish Charmer. They pulled out their beautifully engraved necklaces. Happy Song gasped at their beauty._

_" And Luna has one with forever on it!" said Thunder_

_"That is so AWESOME!" Happy Song said with great admiration eyes fixed on the necklaces. "I am so jelly!" she said in a jokey tone. They hugged each other._

_"So see you tonight?" said Thunder _

_"Yeh, meet us at the gate at seven." Wish Charmer relayed the information to Happy Song. _

_"Ok. See you then?" _

_"Yep. He he so excited!" Thunder squealed._

_"Come on Breakfast is nearly finished!" said Wish Charmer trotting out of her room. The other two followed happily and they trotted after her..._

_Hello! It's me Lavender Bagel. Sorry it's a bit short again. J I hope you enjoyed it! I have news which may or may not excite you: I have written a new Fanfiction and will be publishing it a bit later; around Christmas. It is going to be a bit more mature with boyfriends you know shipping? I hope you look forward to it might publish it next week J. New chapter coming ASAP! Love you all and thank you for all your reads and reviews. _

_Lavender Bagel _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Hearths warming market_

_A knock sounded at Luna's door: "Are you ready?" called three voices from behind the door._

_"Just coming!" she replied hastily. She had been asked about Happy Song coming and had accepted- another new friend what is there to loose! She opened her door ready. She had a deep blue cloak on and her necklace._

_"You look nice Princess!" the grey unicorn said._

_"Yes, you look beautiful!" whispered Happy Song. She really admired the young princess and as soon as she had been invited she had accepted and had been excited ever since. They all bowed to her. Luna giggled._

_"Guys! I told you two you didn't have to bow! Happy Song can continue if she so wishes." The graceful Princess looked down on the mare. She had looked into her face. The moon Princess gave a wan smile._

_"Anyway we are wasting time! Let's go!" Luna said. They galloped out of the castle all the way to the market. When they got there they were greeted by the small of fresh cooked cinnamon swirls and hot cookies. _

_"Mmmmmm smells delicious! Hey have you ever been here Luna?" Thunder asked Luna as she saw her eyes widen at the huge spectacle. She breathed in the scent of the market and stared at the beautiful lights. Her eyes widened and she began to walk of in a trance. _

_"No, never." She replied dreamily. _

_"Hey Luna, wait up!" called Wish Charmer. They visited nearly every stall; Luna intrigued by all the crafts and food. First they went to Applejacks stall, were the Apple family were selling nothing but apple based food! They had apple pies, zap apple jam, apple sweets, apples (of course), apple fritters, apple fries, apple cider and sweet warm apple winey! _

_"What's this apple winey?" asked Thunder "I have never heard of it, and trust me; I love food!" _

_"Well," replied Applejack, "It's like an apple drink with sweetener and heated up it's awesome!" Applejack continued triumphantly. "A recipe of little Applebloom's and the famed CMC! You wanna taster?" Thunder accepted the taster. It was wonderful. All her friends looked up at her for approval. _

_"Mmmmmm that is awesome! Woo I'll take a bottle!" Luna and the others laughed. _

_"Okay sugar cube that will be two bits!" Thunder handed over the money and waved her goodbyes. Next was the craft stall. Luna and Wish Charmer marvelled over the beautiful handcrafted pieces. There was little tree ornaments and hand crafted mini snow ponies in the snow. _

_They trotted back into the castle at 9 o'clock. They had eaten so much and bought so many things. The three mares were exhausted Luna did feel a little tired but she was fine- being the moon Princess and all. The others went to bed and Luna stayed up a little longer then after talking to her sister retired to bed..._

_Hi again readers! I am so sorry this is so late! But I have published a second chapter on my new story! J Check it out at: _ s/9927761/1/A-Stars-Cracked-Destiny

_I hope you like it J I am very sorry it is so late and thanks for your loyalty J_

_Your sorry fanficer,_

_Lavender xx_


	8. Chapter 8: In the morning

_Chapter 8: In the morning_

_Luna woke up and walked to her mirror and levitated her mane comb, she began styling her beautiful blue mane. The reflection of her clock by her bed caught her eye. She read the time; 12 o'clock! Oh no! She had planned to go bowling with her new friends Thunder Twirl and Wish Charmer. _

_"Oh my gosh! Damn we would have finished the game by now!" said Luna. She walked to the other side of her room, and on to her balcony. She stood there in a daze. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. _

_"Princess Luna! Can we come in?" asked a soft voice behind the door._

_"Yes come in." Luna said turning around to see who had knocked. It was Wish Charmer and Thunder Twirl. _

_"Sorry Princess, we didn't want to disturb you." _

_"No, no your fine. What did you want?" Luna droned making it obvious how miserable she felt._

_"We went bowling." Thunder said. Wish Charmer gave her a swift look telling her to make it sound a bit better than it actually was._

_"I guessed." The Princess replied._

_"Luna? We're sorry but we didn't want to disturb you. So we took our other friend; Happy Song?" Wish Charmers attempt to make it better failed-epically._

_"You took a mare in the place of me?"_

_"Yes?" Thunder replied. She was a strong headed pony who could sense the anger burning up inside Luna._

_"I cannot believe it. You promised to take me somewhere and you go back on your promise! All because I was asleep and you were too scared to wake me up! I am disappointed. I'm going to talk to my sister."_

_"Your majesty, it was your sister who suggested it!"_

_"Suggested what?"_

_"That we go with Happy Song instead of you, she felt you needed a rest." Wish Charmer stated trying to reason with Luna._

_"Thank you for that information girls." Luna replied anger subsiding a little. The mares bowed down to her as shut the door of her room. They looked at each other nervously worried of the outcome of the confrontation..._

_Hello readers! Another short one but with a lot of beef-lol. Thank you again for reading. Don't forget to check out my other Fanfic: _ s/9927761/1/A-Stars-Cracked-Destiny _I hope you enjoyed it J . Next chapter is very exciting! Also I am going to start taking any suggestions, character ideas or wants for my next fanfics. J Not forcing you just an idea J_

_Lavender Bagel xoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

_PS: Yes I have changed it to fit the storyline better. _


	9. Chapter 9: Worst NIghtmare

_Chapter 9: Worst Nightmare_

_For the next five days Luna contained and was upset and confused. She couldn't understand. Her friends abandoned her, for a servant, just because she was asleep? It was time to take action. She stormed with a face like thunder. It was hard with anger at her friends and her sister. Her heart was pumping blood to her head really fast with upset. _

_"Tia!"Luna called over to her sister from the end of the throne room._

_"Luna this isn't the right time." Two guards looked up to see the voice but Celestias head was bent over, her brow a concentrated line. "I have work to do" Celestia continued. She put a dot of ink on her page._

_"It's urgent." Luna said intensely. Celestia sighed inwardly, _

_"Fine." She nodded to the guards. Who bowed and walked out the room noses held high. "What was it Luna?" Celestia sealed the parchment she was writing and put on her desk. _

_"My friends went bowling without me five days ago. On your say so." She said in a steely hard tone._

_"Yes I did." Celestia replied thinking nothing less of it. _

_"I am fed up. You send my friends away from me to have fun. You are not even worried when I am in my room the whole time! I never even see you!"_

_"Luna! Firstly that second claim isn't even true. Secondly you chose not to see me when you were sulking in your room! Luna, sister why are you so angry?" Celestia saw her sister was upset. She went to hug her but Luna dodged her embrace and tears of anguish streamed down her face. _

_"Luna what's wrong? Please tell me sweet sister no matter what, I will always love you..." Celestia attempted to help her but it was to no use. Luna's heart was as cold as stone and Celestias support was not the key to unlock it..._

_Luna strode over to the centre of the room; Celestia stayed next to the door. Luna felt blood pulse through her veins, her tears stop and she became very strong minded. "You sister do not love me. You cannot sweet talk me and then throw me away again like you did before."_

_"I do love you Luna! I always will and always have! Even when mother and father left I was there by your side! Luna what's wrong?" _

_"You speak in lies!"_

_"I don't! I even sent you a letter every day when you had dinner in your room and and..."_

_"And what?" Luna walked to the thrones and sat on her own. She looked up at her sister who was crying. _

_"You are feeble Tia. And now I must have my rightful destiny!"_

_"Wh-what? Your destiny is to be my sister to be the beautiful Princess you are to believe in the magic- friendship" Celestia said._

_"You are wrong sister." Luna laughed and a black smoke engulfed her. Her teeth sharpened, her mane became a sea of blue and white speckles. Her body was changed to a poisonous black of which nothing could compare and her wings became larger. She was no longer Princess of the night; she was Celestias worst nightmare. Nightmare Moon. _

_"You, Thunder, Wish Charmer and Happy Song. Never loved me." She laughed a cruel laugh. Celestia was stood in a corner. Her face hardened:_

_ "We meet again Nightmare..." she said..._

_Hello readers. Hope you enjoyed it. Short yes but on the exciting scale- whew! Thank you for loyalty and if you have any requests on to put in my Fanfic- or what you would like to see leave a review telling me J_

_Lavender xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearing and control

_Chapter 10: Disappearing and control_

_"We meet again Celestia!" Nightmare Moon said._

_"Luna! Fight it! Please!" Celestia shouted trying to find the Luna she knew and loved._

_"Good luck Celestia but I am Nightmare Moon now," she said in a sickeningly smooth voice. "You will not find Luna." She laughed. Celestias temper snapped. She let out a huge blast of golden magic. She flew into the air. Nightmare dodged the beam surprisedly and fought back with a dark blue beam. Celestia flew out of the castle._

_"Submit you witch!" Celestia let out another beam of light; which missed again. The evil mare laughed cruelly. _

_"You really think that is possible?" Nightmare replied. Her large black horn began to glow a deep blue. Confusion clouded Celestias face then in the corner of her eye she spotted a statue which was higher than usual, she screamed. The statue was small but heavy, it slammed against her body. She squealed and it knocked her to the ground._

_Nightmare's horn glowed again, then Celestia disappeared. Some guards ran in. On hearing the noise of the statue hitting the floor they had tried to get in but the doors were stiff and heavy. When they got in they saw Nightmare Moon apparently making Celestia dissapppear. The pegasi flew at her but it was in vain. They were knocked to the ground like toys._

_When the two guards came to they found Nightmare was gone. They ran to the to Wish Charmer and Thunder Twirls bedroom. They thoughtthem being close friends with Princess Luna they would know what to do..._

_The two mare were plaing a game with Happy Song when two guard burst in. They were panting from running as sweat poured down their faces they spoke._

_"Ms Twirl, Ms Charmer" the first guard panted. "We must inform you..."_

_"Nightmare Moon has returned and Celestia is gone. With the Princesses absent and you are the only senior members at the palace right now, we must follow your order." The three girls looked at each other. _

_"Well I think we should call Princess Twilight." Thunder Twirl said. _

_"Yeh she'll know what to do!" Wish Charmer. _

_The guards thanked them and ran off to get the messenger..._

_Hi readers! Thank you for reading etc. It is ver much appreciated. I have news I am currently making a plan for another fanfiction- but I'm not going to hint to what it's about. This is partlly why this one is a bit late soz. _

_Lavender Bagel :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Findings

_Chapter 11: Findings_

_"Princess Twilight! I take it you have heard about what has happend?" one of the guards enquired. _

_"Yes myself and the elements have come to scour the castle for clues and decide on a way forward." Twilight replied cofidence in herself and friends shining through. _

_"Your highness there is no need, three young mares have already done so and have found something that may help you," Twilight looked suprised at the apparent independece, bravery and forward planning the mares had displayed._

_"That is very efficent! Are these the same mares that called me here?"_

_"Yes, your highness." He bowed down to her. _

_"Lead me to them." They trotted down the corriders hurridley. Twilight eager to meet them for the first time. They came to the room were Thunder and Wish Charmer had been staying. The guard knocked and opened the door. A grey unicorn with a worried look on her face was first to notice they had been disturbed- she tugged the wing of the hovering pink pegasus. She turned around. Her mouth gaped open. They ran over to the young princess and bowed. _

_"Thank you girls for using your inisutive to get help as soon as possible." Said Twilight "I heard you have found something of use to us."_

_"Yes your highness," Wish Charmeer replied. They got to their hooves and slid a piece of paper over. Twilight took hold of it, the other five ponies looking over her shoulder. She read it out loud: _

_" If you want your beloved Celestia back she is in the Crystal Hills. But a nasty and terrifying suprise lie in wait for you. Follow if you dare. Nightmare Moon." The ponies gasped at each other._

_"Nightmare Moon has returned?" Applejack asked._

_"It appears so." Replied Rarity._

_"Where did you find this?" asked the purple alicorn. _

_"In the throne room, you know the bigger one without the mirror?" _

_"Yes I know the room." Replied Twilight._

_"I think we should got there straight away!" Rainbow Dash said, "Princess Celestia is in grave danger! And we need to help her."_

_"I actually agree with Rainbow." Piped up Fluttershy._

_"Me two!" Pinkie Pie interjected. _

_"Well I think so too." Teilight replied suprised at her own brash approach to the situation, "We are the elements of harmony! WE have not only thisbut we have alicorn magic as well. We can't let one of the royal sisters suffer let alone dissapper! Equastria will be doomed for all eternity!" she finished._

_"We are strong and have a duty of care I for one am in!" Rarity responded with determination. They put there hooves in the middle and shouted "Yay!" in unison. _

_"I think you two should come with us too." Twilight turned to the pegasus and unicorn mares. "I will appoint Happy Song to be in charge of the castle when I am gone," she said turning to the guards. "Also you must invite the ponys of canterlot into the castle to stay, we shall warn Princess Cadence and Shining Armour of all this. Now let us set off!" the Princess finished. _

_"Excuse me your highness but can we say our goodbyes to our friend?" Thunder asked._

_"Yes of course!" replied Twilight. The two mares gallopped down the hall and they bumped into Sunset Shimmer (not litterally this time). _

_"Happy Song! Listen we are going on the quest with elements of harmony." Thunder gushed._

_"You're what?" Happy Song looked confused._

_"We are..." Thunder replied _

_"I heard what you said. I just can't belive it. I don't want to loose you." _

_"We'll be fine!" Wish Charmer said._

_"We have to go. Oh by the way you are head of the castle in Princess Twilight's absence!"_

_"Oh my," a happy suprise hit the pony, it was her dream to look after a castle under her control. "Well you best leave good luck!" Happy Song said._

_" Thank you!" the pegasus and the unicorn replied in unison and they ran off down the corridor. _

_A day later the group of girls arrived in the Crystal Hills..._

_Hi again readers! Thank you again I hope you enjoyed it! Nearing the endof the first story I have done on fanfiction thank you for your loyalty! Longer chapter for you :) _

_Lavender Bagel :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Black Crysatls

_Chapter 12: Black Crystals_

_"Well girls here is the Crystal Hills." Twilight said. They all gawped widely at the immense hill that stood before them. The crystals were black and looked ominous. _

_"Are the crystals meant to be black?" Thunder Twirl asked. _

_"No, it means there is an evil present." Twilight replied to the confused mare. Thunder looked at Wish Charmer nervously; a nervous smile crossed the grey unicorns face. _

_"It looks scary." Fluttershy said_

_"It's okay Fluttershy dear." Rarity tried to reassure the pale yellow and pink mare._

_"Yeh! We will just use the elements and aniallate her again! Right guys?" Rainbow Dash said in a corageous voice._

_"Yes, but we must go in carefully," said Twilight. "Come on girls." They walked into the mouth of the first cave. They walked quietly until they came to a fork in the path. _

_"Time to split up then, I guess?" Applejack said looking at the others for a second opinon- she wasn't to sure but wanted to break the scilence it unerved her. _

_"I don't think that's a good idea." A voice in the middle replied. _

_"Why do you say that Wish?" asked Twilight curiously. _

_"Princess Luna was strong enough to take Princess Celestia, we do have you Princess Twilight but still. Safety in numbers?" replied Wish Charmer replied. The ponies looked at each other and nodded in agreement. _

_"Problem is which tunnel." They suddenly heard a loud bang down the left tunnel._

_"Theres your answer! Come on lets go" Pinkie Pie as she bounced up and down. They walked down. Then they came to the end of the tunnel; they saw Nightmare Moon. An evil laugh filled the cave. The next words sent a shiver down the ponies bones:_

_"We meet again, Twilight Sparkle."..._

_Hello again! A short chapter again. Nearly the end :( Chapter update soon! _

_Lavender Bagel :)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Promising ends

_Chapter 13: Promising ends_

_"Nightmare Moon." Replied Twilight._

_"You do wear your new wings well!" Nightmare Moon simpered._

_"Give us back Princess Celestia!" shouted Pinkie. "I could be having a party right now!" _

_"And Pinkie Pie," Nightmare Moon said rembering the faces of the friends she had. "Rainbow Dash, Flutttershy, Rarity and Applejack. I remeber you all too well."_

_"Stop ignoring the situatuion. We want our Princess back!" Applejack retorted._

_"And if you don't we will be forced to use the elements again!" Twilight said an angry look on her face._

_"You should know better Twilight. Everytime I takeover Luna's body I become stronger! No friendship could defeat me now!"_

_"You want to put money on that?" Rarity said fiercley. _

_"Come on girls lets get this over and done with! Wish Charmer and Thunder Twirl it might be a good idea to stand back." The two mares did. _

_"Hah, really?" Nightmare Moon laughed at them. "You've got to be kidding me." The elements powered up. The six mares thought of their friendship which was so strong. A rainbow began to join them together. Then a beam of light hit Nightmare Moon who began to look worried. Once they had finished they dropped to the ground; looking up to see the scene. But Nightmare Moon was still Nightmare Moon. All eight mares gasped in horror whilst Nightmare Moon laughed._

_"Foolish fillies!" she shouted a hit all of them with a beam of blue light. It hit them all. They fell to the ground unable to get up. Thunder Twirl was first to get up. "My head hurts!" she said. Then she saw Wish Charmer who was grumbling and getting to her feet. _

_"Luna! Where have you gone?" Wish Charmer said. "You Nightmare Moon are no the friend we know and love!"_

_"Girls don't she will hit you again!" Twilight said weakly. _

_"It's fine Princess we will help you and Luna!" Thunder Twilr said._

_"My name isn't Luna!" Nightmare Moon said in a dangerous voice._

_"Well then we demand back our necklace we can give it to Happy Song." Wish Charmer fired back._

_"What necklace?" Nightmare Moon said sharply. A teal glow surrounded the twon mares necklaces._

_"These!" Wish replied._

_"But as you can see it only makes part of a heart. You are essential otherwise it is just a circle." Thunder explained. Nightmare Moon looked down and there was a point with forever on it. By this point the elements had got up. They united and Twilight cast a spell. It made Thunder Twirl, Wish Charmer and Nightmare lift up and then a powerful force brought Hapy Song to the scene and a huge golden flash blinded them. _

_When they could see again they saw Princess Luna in all her glory hugging her friends. _

_"I'm so sorry girls, I don't know what came over me!" Luna said drawing away. She observed her friends. "Your manes!" she cried "They have differnt colours in them. She was right. Wish Charmer now had a golden streak in hers. _

_"Yours is gold Wish Charmer!" Thunder cried. "And yours is blue Happy Song!" she continued._

_"Yours is pink!" said Wish Charmer and Happy Song together and they all laughed. _

_"My sister." A voice said and Celestia arrived. They all bowed and Luna ran to her. _

_"I'm sorry!" Luna cried._

_"It's not all your fault. I missed you sister." Tears escaped Celestia's eyes. "Never leave me again, promise?" she said more seriously._

_"Promise." Luna said._

_After sorting out the crystals turning them to white. They went back to the castle..._

_"Those streaks in your hair represnt something girls." Celestia said. "Happy Song yours means Trust, Thunder yours means courag. Amd yours Wish Charmer means Truth."_

_"Really?" Thunder Twirl asked. Celestia nodded. "Wow." _

_"You are the elements of future!" Everypony stared at the three mares._

_Hours of revelry cntinued afterwards to celebrate the achivements. Little did te girls know this was only the beginnig of their achivements..._

**_THE END_**

_We come to the end readers of my first ever fanfiction! I hope you liked it and thank you for everything: Reads, loyalty and reviews. I really appreciate it _

_Lavender Bagel :)_


End file.
